Crimson rose
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: à 19 ans, Harry doit s'habiller comme une fille pour garder son emploi dans un restaurant de cosplay, qui lui permet de garder son appartement, continuer à aller à l'école, et de prendre soin de son neveu, Scorpius, âgé de 10 ans. Et il allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il attire l'attention d'un certain blond.


Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est une traduction !

Faisant partie de mes projets, je vous assure qu'elle ne ralentira pas les autres parutions !

Mais parlons donc de cette fiction ! Alors l'auteur original se nomme _SeventhSINwrath _! Cette personne m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire !

Bien qu'elle ait choisie de mettre les 3 chapitres sur une même page, moi j'ai choisi de traduire chapitre par chapitre !

C'est ma première traduction, j'espère donc que ce ne sera pas trop terrible !

* * *

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: SeventhSINwrath

Traductrice : Mlle Eternity

Titre original: Crimson Rose

Couple: Harry/Draco, et autre.

Résumé: à 19 ans, Harry doit s'habiller comme une fille pour garder son emploi dans un magasin de cosplay, qui lui permet de garder son appartement, continuer à aller à l'école, et de prendre soin de son neveu, Scorpius, âgé de 10 ans. Et il allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il attire l'attention d'un certain blond.

=Ni les personnages ni l'histoire ne m'appartiennent

* * *

Ce que l'auteur en dit :

**Crimson Rose**

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ... ni Draco en fait. Je ne possède pas non plus les chansons.

Couple officiel : Draco / Harry  
Couple en devenir: Blaise / Ron  
Couple établi : Pansy / Luna

Attention: Oneshot, yaoi / slash. yuri, travestisme.

_**Remarque, à lire:!**__** Juste si vous êtes perdu, Draco gère provisoirement le groupe musical « Magie Noire » et en est le guitariste, Ron travaille pour ses frères pour le magasin de farce et attrape et Crimson Rose est une boulangerie / restaurant.**_ _**Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'imagination pour les noms de bande, comme vous le verrez.**_ _**Dans le POV (Point Of View : Point de vue) de Draco, Harry sera «Hailey» et sera dénommée par «elle».**_ _**Je ne sais pas la valeur de l'argent américaine par rapport à celle d'Angleterre donc je vais utiliser la monnaie américaine, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas!**_ _**Je ne connais pas non plus le système de notation en Angleterre (ou n'importe où pour la question!), Mais je suis sûr que 4.0 vaut un A, non?**_ = En France, 4 ou A équivalent à 20/20 !

_J'ai eu une review qui me faisait remarquer que les sommes d'argent dont je faisais référence étaient énormes. Cela ne devrait pas être pris au sérieux ! (c'est de l'humour, donc ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pris beaucoup de temps à planifier chaque montant, j'ai mis des chiffres comme ça. Mais j'ai changé les sommes, j'espère donc que cette fois, c'est plus réaliste._

= D'après moi, ce n'est pas encore ça ! Enfin vous verrez !

Résumé: à 19 ans, Harry doit s'habiller comme une fille pour garder son emploi dans un magasin de cosplay, qui lui permet de garder son appartement, continuer à aller à l'école, et de prendre soin de son neveu, Scorpius, âgé de 10 ans. Et il allait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il attire l'attention d'un certain blond.

_Lyrics / Notes_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry soupira, en ôtant son uniforme scolaire (un pantalon noir, une chemise à manches longues avec des boutons blanc et une cravate rayée noire et argent). A la place, il mit sa tenue de travail : une paire de botte montante avec des traits rayés noirs et blancs, une mini-jupe noire, une chemise à manche longue et une cravate rayée rose et noire. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient naturellement au épaule, il les attacha en queue de cheval. Il s'appliqua délicatement du gloss et un peu de fard à paupière rose pale. Puis il fit glisser des oreilles de chat sur sa tête et rajouta une queue de chat à l'intérieur de sa jupe.

Il soupira encore en se regardant dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas comme si il aimait se travestir (même si il était bi, et qu'en plus même sans ses vêtements, il ressemblait déjà à une fille), néanmoins son travail à « _The Crimson Rose»_ était le seul qui payait assez afin qu'il puisse faire face à son loyer et aller à l'école.

Il vivait dans une maison de taille moyenne, avec son colocataire Ron Weasley. Mais bon vu la taille de la maison et où elle était placée (dans un quartier riche et proche de l'université), il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour Scorpius, mais il devait quand même payait 800 euro par mois, en plus de la moitié des factures (qui était d'environ 450 par semaine). Et il fallait rajouter la nourriture, les vêtements, les fournitures scolaires et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin, ça faisait un bon 200euro par semaine et l'école de Scorpius (150euro par un mois et 35euro par semaine pour ses repas). En tout cela lui revenait 4 000euro par mois, plus les 185euro par mois pour payer son uniforme.

Il avait essayé d'autres emplois (femme de ménage dans un hôtel, travailler dans une bibliothèque, un restaurant: tout ce qu'il pouvait mettre la main dessus), mais rien n'avait été suffisant, pas même quand il avait cumulé six emplois à la fois, qui lui avait juste valu une baisse de niveau à Poudlard.

Il était désespéré lorsqu'il avait fait sa demande au _Crimson Rose,_ qui s'était avérée être une _boulangerie-cosplay__,_ mais il était tout heureux d'avoir obtenu le job. Avec ce que payait le _Crimson Rose_ (6000 par mois), il avait largement assez d'argent.

-« Bonjour Hailey ! » Chanta joyeusement une voix féminine.

Harry sourit, en tournant autour de la grande Pansy Parkinson, la seule personne (avec Ron et Scorpius) à connaitre sa situation quelque peu difficile.

En fait, la raison pour laquelle Harry devait se travestir c'était que le « Crimson Rose » n'engageait que des filles !

Harry lui sourit et Pansy lui sourit aussi en retour, le regardant de haut en bas avec un sifflement appréciateur et un regard taquin.

-« Tu es si mignonne !»

Pansy sourit encore, et plaça un bras autour des épaules de Harry et l'emmena à l'arrière du magasin afin qu'elle puisse lui donner les paroles de la chanson d'aujourd'hui, Harry chantait un morceau différent chaque jour. L'employé sourie aux clients et collègues qu'il reconnaissait : à vrai dire, il était assez connu avec sa voix douce, ses mimiques toutes mignonnes et ses tenues adorables, que Pansy lui passait : à Crimson Rose, puisqu'il n'y avait pas de d'uniforme officiel ou de code vestimentaire (tant qu'on abusait pas).

Inutile de dire qu'il flirtait beaucoup, autant avec des hommes que des femmes. Et aussi un peu avec Pansy quelque fois, quoique la jeune femme n'avait des yeux que pour sa chère Luna.

* * *

-« Merde! Que faisons-nous encore ici? » Dit sèchement un blond en colère à son compagnon stoïque.

Le brun à côté de lui leva finalement un sourcil face à la bouderie du blond, après l'avoir entraîné dans l'ombre d'un bâtiment. Ce dernier était de type victorien, avec des murs d'ivoire élégants et les mots _Crimson Rose_ inscrits en lettres rouges courbes en haut de la simple, mais élégant, enseigne de la boulangerie.

-« Pansy l'a recommandé, elle a dit que c'était l'endroit parfait pour trouver mieux que Daphné, Draco ! »

Draco fronça les sourcils, en regardant les autres mâles et pensant à _cette femme._

-« Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler d'elle, Blaise ! »

Il claqua un Blaise indifférent, qui secoua la tête calmement, tiraillé entre rester dans le froid de Décembre avec Draco ou entrer dans cette accueillante boulangerie. Draco fronça les sourcils à nouveau, en regardant tous les couples heureux, et résista à l'envie de faire la moue quand ses paroles passèrent inaperçues.

-«Dray chéri! Et Blaise! » Appela une chaude voix, pour ne pas dire une voix gaie, de l'intérieur de la boutique qui a l'air confortable et au chaud. Blaise s'avança, tirant tout naturellement Draco avec lui qui fit encore la moue. Pansy les enlaça avant de les tirer vers une table libre près de la scène. Draco arrêta immédiatement de faire la moue et regarda la jeune fille en souriant.

-« Pourquoi ce visage d'enterrement Draco ? » Ronronna Pansy en se penchant en avant avec un sourire heureux. Draco fronça les sourcils, Pansy avait ce regard à chaque fois qu'elle jouait les entremetteuses (ou quand elle voyait Luna faire quelque chose qu'elle jugeait d'«adorablement mignon!»).

-« Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu m'as lâché pour mon rendez-vous avec Riddle (qui a finalement envisage de prendre en main _« Magie noire »)._ Et que j'ai dû faire tout ce chemin en taxi juste pour m'asseoir dans cette terne boulangerie ! »

Il lui avait fallu **six mois** pour que Tom Riddle (qui avait un accord avec _les Mangemorts, sangs purs et Serpentard -_ trois bandes célèbres du monde) envisage même de faire un contrat, sans parler de sa chanteuse, Daphné, qui avait quitté le groupe. Il avait besoin de trouver une nouvelle incroyable, pas bonne, ou excellente, mais une incroyable chanteuse, de préférence avant que Riddle vienne les entendre. Pansy arrêta de battre des cils face au discours colérique du blond, elle se contenta de sourire.

-« Vous voulez commander quelque chose ? »

Draco lui lança un regard noir après s'être fait ignoré, alors que Blaise regarda silencieusement le menu avant d'offrir un petit sourire à la fille aux cheveux bruns.

-«Je vais prendre un café noir, et un scone aux pépites de chocolat. »

Pansy sourit, écrit joyeusement l'ordre avant de se tourner vers Draco avec un immense sourire. Draco lui lança un regard noir, regardant derrière elle le couple heureux.

-« Un muffin aux bleuets et, un cidre de pomme chaud. »

Pansy prit note, puis lança un regard entendu vers le blond.

-« J'espère que tu apprécieras le spectacle, Dray ! » Déclara-t-elle doucement.

Le blond fronça les sourcils avec une confusion évidente alors qu'elle quittait leur table. Il se tourna rapidement vers Blaise pour une réponse, car ce dernier savait toujours ce que prévoyait Pansy (parce que la plupart du temps, il était dans le coup). Mais Blaise secoua la tête avant qu'il ne puisse demander quelque ce soit.

-« Je ne sais pas cette fois, elle n'a rien dit à Luna ! »

Il ajouta la dernière partie après que Draco lui ait lancé un regard sec qui criait pratiquement «menteur». Draco soupira. Si Pansy n'avait rien dit à Luna (alors qu'elle lui disait jusqu'à le moindre ingrédient de ce qu'elle avait mangé pour le déjeuner) c'est qu'il n'y avait rien à soutirer au brun.

Harry leva les yeux de sa feuille de participions dont il avait mémorisé les paroles et regarda curieusement Pansy. La brune était celle qui choisissait ce qu'il allait chanter tous les jours, et chaque chanson, cela avait toujours un sens pour eux. Alors, quand il finit de lire le titre des deux chansons que lui avait donné Pansy, il avait été curieux et un peu inquiet de savoir pourquoi elle avait choisi celles-là (la dernière fois qu'il avait chanté quelque chose de si triste, c'est quand Pansy et Luna s'étaient disputées).

Pansy sourit au regard mi curieux mi inquiet avant de le pousser sur la scène où le piano et sa foule l'attendaient avec impatience. La seconde d'après, Harry sourit, écartant toute curiosité, et il sourit doucement à son auditoire.

-« Bonjour! Mon nom est Hailey Noir et j'espère que vous aimerez mon chant d'aujourd'hui! »

Il sourit, saluant la foule et ses fans, qui applaudirent joyeusement et les nouveaux clients qui le regardaient avec curieusement. Il fait une petit révérence avant de s'asseoir à l'élégant piano à queue, ses doigts minces posés au-dessus des barres, d'ivoire lisses. Il joua doucement, ses doigts se déplaçant en douceur et avec élégance au-dessus des touches délicates avant qu'il ne commence à chanter, sa voix douce mais avec un pincement douloureux.

**Your finger tips across my skin**  
_Les bout de tes doigts sur ma peau_  
**The palm trees swaying in the wind;**  
_Les palmiers se balançant dans le vent;_  
**Images.**  
_Images._  
**You sang me spainish lullabys.**  
_Tu me chantais des berçeuses espagnoles_  
**The sweetest silence in your eyes;**  
_Une douce tristesse dans tes yeux;_  
**Clever trick.**  
_Habile stratagème._

**Well I never want to see you unhappy.**  
_Eh bien, je ne veux plus jamais te voir malheureux._  
**I'd thought you want the same for me.**  
_Je croyais que tu voulais la même chose pour moi._

**Goodbye my almost lover.**  
_Adieu mon presque amant._  
**Goodbye my hopeless dream.**  
_Adieu mon rêve sans espoir._  
**I'm trying not to think about you.**  
_J'essaye de ne pas penser à toi._  
**Can't you just let me be.**  
_Ne peux-tu pas juste me permettre de le faire._  
**So long my luckless romance.**  
_Ma malheureuse histoire d'amour a duré trop longtemps._  
**My back is turned on you.**  
_Je t'ai tourné le dos._  
**Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache.**  
_Si j'avais su que t'allais me briser le coeur._  
**Almost lovers always do**  
_Les presque amants font toujours ça._

**Well I never want to see you unhappy.**  
_Eh bien, je ne veux plus jamais te voir malheureux._  
**I'd thought you want the same for me.**  
_Je croyais que tu voulais la même chose pour moi._

**Goodbye my almost lover.**  
_Adieu mon presque amant._  
**Goodbye my hopeless dream**.  
_Adieu mon rêve sans espoir._  
**I'm trying not to think about you.**  
_J'essaye de ne pas penser à toi._  
**Can't you just let me be.**  
_Ne peux-tu pas juste me permettre de le faire._  
**So long my luckless romance.**  
_Ma malheureuse histoire d'amour a duré trop longtemps._  
**My back is turned on you.**  
_Je t'ai tourné le dos._  
**Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache.**  
_Si j'avais su que t'allais me briser le coeur._  
**Almost lovers always do**  
_Les presque amants font toujours ça._

**I cannot go to the ocean**  
_Je ne peux pas aller à l'océan_  
**I Cannot drive the streets at night.**  
_Je ne peux pas conduire la nuit._  
**I cannot wake up in the morning without you on my mind.**  
_Je ne paux pas me reveiller le matin sans penser à toi._  
**So your gone and i'm haunted**  
_Alors, t'es parti et je suis hanté_  
**& i'll bet you are just fine**  
_Je parie que tu vas très bien_  
**You make it easy to walk just right in & out of my life.**  
_T'as simplifié les choses pour rentrer et resortir de ma vie._

**Goodbye my almost lover.**  
_Adieu mon presque amant._  
**Goodbye my hopeless dream.**  
_Adieu mon rêve sans espoir._  
**I'm trying not to think about you.**  
_J'essaye de ne pas penser à toi._  
**Can't you just let me be.**  
_Ne peux-tu pas juste me permettre de le faire._  
**So long my luckless romance.**  
_Ma malheureuse histoire d'amour a duré trop longtemps._  
**My back is turned on you.**  
_Je t'ai tourné le dos._  
**Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache.**  
_Si j'avais su que t'allais me briser le coeur._  
**Almost lovers always do**  
_Les presque amants font toujours ça._

La foule se mit à applaudir et siffler fortement. Rougissant légèrement, Harry attendit que le bruit redevienne un doux murmure avant que ses mains reprennent leur position sur le piano et il commença la chanson suivante, fermant les yeux alors que ses doigts couraient doucement sur les touches d'ivoire.

**Don't know what to do anymore**  
_Je ne sais plus quoi faire_  
**I've lost the only love worth fighting for**  
_J'ai perdu le seul amour pour lequel ça valait la peine de se battre_  
**I'll drown in my tear storming sea**  
_Je me noierai dans mon océan de larmes déchaîné_  
**That would show you,**  
_Ça te montrera_  
**That would make you hurt like me**  
_Ça te fera souffrir comme je souffre_

**All the same,**  
_Toujours pareil,_  
**I don't want mud-slinging games**  
_Je ne veux pas qu'on se rabaisse (1)_  
**It's just a shame**  
_C'est dommage_  
**To let you walk away**  
_De te laisser partir,_  
**Is there a chance,**  
_Y-a-t'il une chance_  
**A fragment of light**  
_Un fragment de lumière_  
**At the end of the tunnel,**  
_Au bout du tunnel_  
**A reason to fight**  
_Une raison de se battre_  
**Is there a chance**  
_Y-a-t'il une chance_  
**You may change your mind**  
_Pour que tu changes d'avis_  
**Or are we ashes and wine ?**  
_Ou sommes-nous des cendres et du vin ?_

**Don't know if our fate's already sealed**  
_Je ne sais pas si notre destin est déjà scellé_  
**This day's a spinning circus on a wheel**  
_Aujourd'hui est un cirque tournant sur une roue_  
**I'm ill with the thought of your kiss**  
_Je suis malade quand je pense à ton baiser_  
**Coffee-laced, intoxicating on her lips**  
_Un café corsé, intoxiquant ses lèvres_

**Shut it out, I've got no claim on you now**  
_Je le bloque, je n'ai plus aucune prise sur toi maintenant_  
**I'm not allowed to wear your freedom down**  
_Je n'ai pas le droit d'user ta liberté_

**Is there a chance,**  
_Y-a-t'il une chance_  
**A fragment of light**  
_Un fragment de lumière_  
**At the end of the tunnel,**  
_Au bout du tunnel_  
**A reason to fight**  
_Une raison de se battre_  
**Is there a chance**  
_Y-a-t'il une chance_  
**You may change your mind**  
_Pour que tu changes d'avis_  
**Or are we ashes and wine ?**  
_Ou sommes-nous des cendres et du vin ?_

**I'll tear myself away**  
_Je me détacherai de toi_  
**If that what you need**  
_Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin_  
**There is nothing left to say**  
_Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire_

**Is there a chance,**  
_Y-a-t'il une chance_  
**A fragment of light**  
_Un fragment de lumière_  
**At the end of the tunnel,**  
_Au bout du tunnel_  
**A reason to fight**  
_Une raison de se battre_  
**Is there a chance**  
_Y-a-t-il une chance_  
**You may change your mind**  
_Pour que tu changes d'avis_  
**Or are we ashes and wine ?**  
_Ou sommes-nous des cendres et du vin ?_  
**Reduced to ashes and wine**  
_Réduits à être des cendres et du vin_  
**Or are we ashes... .**  
_Ou sommes-nous des cendres..._

Harry se leva en rougissant légèrement, quand il s'inclina une fois de plus sous les acclamations avant de faire son chemin hors de la scène rejoignant Pansy qui l'enlaça joyeusement avant de lui remettre son tablier (un blanc uni, avec des bords en dentelle) et de l'envoyer prendre les commandes. Harry rougit encore en prenant le bloc-notes et un crayon qu'elle lui tendit. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle, son rougissement reprit en entendant les sifflements appréciateurs des clients. Finalement, il arriva à la table du blond, rougissant légèrement quand il lui sourit, et plaça leurs commandes en face d'eux.

-« Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

* * *

-«Qui diable _est-ce? »_

Draco resta bloqué sur sa propre parole. Il ne remarqua pas le sourire béat de Pansy ou le regard complice entre le brun et la jeune fille. Il était juste envahi par la douce voix, lisse et soyeuse de la jeune fille au piano. Elle ressemblait tellement à une poupée de porcelaine, avec sa peau d'ivoire, délicate les regardant avec ces yeux d'émeraude. Elle semblait pouvoir se briser au moindre effleurement.

Et sa voix.

Incroyable. C'était la seule pensée qu'il lui venait à l'esprit quand elle chantait, de sa voix teintée de douleur. Dès qu'elle avait terminé sa première chanson, la salle éclata d'applaudissements et de sifflements appréciateur. Soudainement, il se rappela de la présence de Pansy qui disait « Je vous l'avais bien dit », sous les rougissements décidément tenace de Hailey.

-«Oh Dray, mon chéri, voici notre très chère Hailey Noir».

Pansy sourit, mais sa voix était étouffée par celle de « Hailey » qui avait commencé sa deuxième chanson. A côté de lui Blaise sifflaient avec l'appréciation, en regardant Draco impressionné par le chant de la brune, et Pansy qui avait l'air fière d'elle.

-«Elle serait parfaite dans le groupe, n'est-ce pas Draco? » Déclara Pansy avec un sourire ironique. Draco distraitement hocha la tête, toujours transpercé par la voix de Hailey.

-«Oui, elle le serait. » Répondit Blaise à la place de Draco.

Elle serait plus que bien, et il avait hâte de travailler avec elle, lui étant le batteur du groupe. Ils joueraient super bien ensemble, bien mieux qu'avec Daphné, qui avait fait partie du groupe « _Magie noire », _seulement parce qu'elle avait harcelé Draco qui avait cédé. Bien que Draco avait seulement cédé parce que la jeune fille avait été assez bonne.

Mais cette fille. Merde, elle n'était pas bonne, ou excellente.

Elle était incroyable.

Blaise pouvait voir les neurones de son meilleur ami se connectaient joyeusement, et il se demanda vaguement si tout cela faisait parti du plan de Pansy. Il regarda la fille aux cheveux brun avant de secouer mentalement sa tête. Les plans de Pansy avaient généralement plus d'effet, si elle voulait lui faire entendre la jeune fille, elle l'aurait juste dit (malgré sa ruse et son titre de Reine de la manipulation, elle pourrait être assez émoussée). Alors ce devait être quelque chose de plus, quelque chose qui mènerait Hailey à rejoindre le groupe.

Et le déclic se fit.

Il sourit à Pansy, qui roula des yeux comme pour dire «enfin», un regard de côté, silencieusement en lui disant qu'il avait compris.

Peut-être que cette fois ce serait différent. Peut-être ça ne le ne sera pas, et peut-être que ce serait exactement la même. Mais la seule façon pour Draco d'avancer, était d'essayer, non?

Il espérait seulement que cette fille ne finirait pas comme _elle,_ déchirant en plusieurs morceaux le cœur du blond, laissant un arrière-goût amer.

A côté de lui Draco souriait complètement dans ses pensées. Il pouvait presque voir le plan de Draco pour amener la jeune fille à entrer dans leur groupe, il réfléchissait à tous ce qu'apportera cette incroyable voix au groupe, … si il pourrait éventuellement obtenir son numéro de téléphone… Il entendait vaguement Pansy quitter sa table avec un petit rire. Quelques secondes plus tard (comme il pleurait la perte de la voix angélique), il se grilla à la vue de la serveuse chanteuse souriante. Il sourit, se penchant en avant et applaudit intérieurement quand il a été récompensé par un petit rougissement.

-« Y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? » Demanda la douce voix.

Blaise secoua la tête, en prenant la nourriture offerte avec un sourire reconnaissant et un «merci». Draco, qui se trouva soudain figé, suivit l'exemple de Blaise et resta silencieux. Souriante Hailey hocha la tête et les remercie d'avoir choisi de venir à C_rimson Rose_ avant de s'en aller. Blaise fronça les sourcils face à l'exceptionnellement timidité du blond, lui donnant un coup de coude brusquement dans l'estomac et en lui montrant du menton la jeune fille qui s'en allait. Draco le regarda, sifflant légèrement face à la vive douleur avant de rappeler Hailey, essayant désespérément de se reprendre.

-« Vous avez déjà envisagé de rejoindre un groupe de musique ? » Lâcha-t-il finalement, faisant sourire Blaise et récoltant un regard confus de la jeune fille qui était surprise de l'intervention soudaine du blond.

-« Un groupe de musique ? »

-« Oui ! Vous avez une voix incroyable. »

C'était Blaise qui avait parlé cette fois, lui offrant un sourire à couper le souffle qui a eu comme résultat de faire rougir la jeune fille. Draco le fusilla du regard, à la fois pour son intervention dans la conversation et pour l'avoir fait rougir.

-« Euh, pas vraiment, je veux dire, Pansy en a déjà fait allusion avant, mais je ne pense pas que c'est pour moi. »

Elle sourit timidement. Et Blaise se pencha en avant avec un petit sourire.

-« Vraiment? Pourquoi pas? »

-« Eh bien, il ne paie pas beaucoup pour commencer, et je dois encore payer mon école. Et je ne peux pas exactement me déplacer beaucoup non plus. Je veux dire que ce serait bien, j'ai toujours voulu voyager, mais je dois aller à l'école et le travail et tout le reste à faire en premier. » Expliqua-t-alle, en déplaçant son poids d'un pied à l'autre.

-« Vous êtes encore à l'école ? Quel âge avez-vous?" » Demande finalement Draco, se saisissant intérieurement les cheveux de désespoir.

Si elle était mineure, ne pouvait-il pas faire une entorse à la justice ? Non, il ne voulait pas aller en prison, mais merde il ne voulait pas abandonner sa chance avec cette incroyable voix. Merde, c'était dans des moments comme ceux-là, qu'il souhaite avoir moins de 22ans.

-« J'ai 19 ans, je vais à l'université, à Poudlard en fait. »

Blaise sourit à cela. Elle n'était pas seulement magnifique, et un grande chanteuse mais intelligent aussi. Poudlard était une université bien connue qui avait abrité un grand nombre de célèbres écrivains, des musiciens, des médecins, et bien d'autres. L'école était aussi extrêmement coûteuse stricte.

-« Que prévoyez-vous de devenir ? » Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

Hailey sourit de nouveau, se détendit légèrement.

-«Je prends la médecine et le droit en ce moment. Je n'ai pas vraiment décidé lequel je vais choisir. »

Un médecin ou un avocat? La jeune fille avait de grandes ambitions, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle ne serait pas célèbre non plus. Poudlard était bien connu pour lancer des médecins et des avocats étonnants et filtrer les aspirants et les cas désespérés.

-« En quelle année êtes-vous? » Demanda Draco, se réinsérant dans la conversation.

Poudlard était différent de tout autre collège ou d'université. Tout le monde, qu'importe leur spécialisation, en avait pour 7ans. Peu importe si leur formation aurait pris moins de temps dans une université normale, non peu de gens se plainerait, car cela signifiait qu'il avait passé 7ans d'apprentissage avec les meilleurs (les professeurs de Poudlard étaient tous des écrivains célèbres, ou des médecins ou des avocats célèbres, tous experts dans leur domaine).

-« Seconde année » Dit Hailey.

Draco sourit, fier malgré lui. Parce que les cours étaient si difficiles, et les attentes si élevées, que pas beaucoup de gens arrivé jusqu'au bout.

-« Impressionnant, tu as du vraiment bucher pour en arriver jusque-là. » Dit Blaise en souriant, faisant rougir encore une fois Hailey.

-« Merci. »

Draco maugréa mentalement, avant de lancer un regard vers Blaise pour reprendre la conversation avant de se pencher vers l'avant et de sourire à la jeune fille la faisant aussi rougir.

-«Je pense vraiment que vous devriez reconsidérer la chose." Dit-il en souriant.

Hailey cligna des yeux légèrement, la confusion évidente dans ses orbes émeraude.

-« Reconsidérer quoi? »

-« De rejoindre le groupe. Je pense que ce serait super, en fait, je connais un groupe à la recherche d'une chanteuse pour le moment. »

Hailey sourit en secouant la tête légèrement.

-« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce serait bien, mais je n'ai tout simplement pas le temps, et d'ailleurs, je pense que c'est plus sûr si je m'en tiens à mon emploi actuel. Merci quand même, j'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée. » Finit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

Malgré son refus Draco souriait et Blaise roula des yeux au blond.

-« Je pense qu'il est temps de nous retourner à l'école. »

* * *

-« Alors ...? »

-« Alors quoi ? »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent? De quoi avez-vous parlé, qu'est-ce que tu as dit? » Cria joyeusement Pansy en entrant dans le vestiaire.

Harry la regarda vaguement amusé comment elle le bombardait de questions, ne s'arrêtant que pour prendre une bouffée d'air entre chaque longue question.

-« Whoa, ralentit! Nous avons juste parlé un peu, ils voulaient savoir si j'étais dans un groupe de musique et j'ai dit non. Et c'est tout. »

Pansy se pencha en avant avec impatience, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Ont-ils demandé quoi que ce soit d'autre? Hm? Hm? »

Harry rit à son enthousiasme enfantin. La jeune fille pourrait continuer jusqu'à avoir ces réponses.

-« Seulement où j'étudies et quel âge j'avais. »

-« Et tu lui as dit quoi ? Pour Hailey Jamie Black ? Et pour Harry Potter ? » Continua Pansy, sous le rire réprimé de Harry qui secoua la tête avec amusement.

-« Ce sont tes amis non? Donc, ils ne peuvent pas être si mal que ça. Et d'ailleurs, la seule « Hailey Jamie Black » qui existe, c'est ici, dans _Crimson Rose,_ donc ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. »

Harry haussa les épaules, en se changeant sans honte devant Pansy qui ne rata rien pour se rincer l'œil. Rapidement, il changea sa jupe et son chemisier en une paire de jeans noirs et d'un sweat shirt blanc, tout en préparant sa tenue pour demain. Pansy fit la moue devant le manque d'enthousiasme du jeune homme, avant de soupirer légèrement.

-« Tu es désespérant, tu le sais ça ?! »

Harry leva un sourcil en la regardant amusé et en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

-« Oh vraiment? Et pourquoi ça? »

-« Parce que! Tu as une chance inouïe d'avoir un petit ami so hot et tu gâches tout ! »

Harry rit à son expression sévère, écartant le doigt qui criblait dans sa poitrine.

-«Pans', tout d'abord je n'ai pas _le temps_ pour un petit ami, et après_ elle,_ je ne pense pas que je veuille commencer à sortir avec quelqu'un de sitôt. Et puis le fait qu'ils pensent que je suis une fille, ce serait mentir! »

-« Draco et Blaise sont tous les deux bi ! Ça ne les dérangent pas que tu sois un garçon ou une fille ! »

-« Mais cela ne me donne pas le droit de leur mentir si jamais nous sommes réunis comme ça. Mais cela n'arrivera pas. » Il ajouta la dernière partie précipitamment lorsque la jeune fille semblait prêt à discuter de nouveau. Pansy soupira, en lui donnant un regard triste.

-«Je veux juste que tu sois heureux, Hailey ! Tu n'as été avec personne depuis elle ! Et ça fait trois mois que je veux juste que tu te trouves quelqu'un pour t'aider, pour prendre soin de toi, t'aimer, et te protéger! Comme je le fais pour Luna et qu'elle fait pour moi. »Dit-elle doucement. Harry lui sourit, caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-«Pans', je sais que tu veux juste essayer de m'aider, et je l'apprécie, vraiment! Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Crois-moi, je le _serai_ un jour, mais pas maintenant. »

Il sourit doucement, ébouriffant ses cheveux légèrement. Pansy sourit, disant au revoir lorsqu'il passa par la porte arrière avant de se tourner pour se regarder dans le miroir avec un regard déterminé.

-« Je te crois, Hailey ! Mais sache que moi aussi je suis déterminée, tu peux me faire confiance pour ça ! Je fais tout ça pour te rendre heureux, pour vous rendre tous les DEUX heureux ! »

* * *

Fini! :D

Dieu! il est 23h00 et j'ai sommeil xD

Bon je vous dis à demain pour un nouveau chapitre de l'une de mes histoires ... surement La folie de l'hypnose... enfin je verrais :)

Les deux chansons sont de Fine Frenzy, la première c'est Almost Lover et la deuxième Ashes and Wine! La traduction vient du site lacocinelle

bonne nuit ... ou bonne journée :)


End file.
